The invention relates to a box-like packaging with openable and closable dispensing opening and comprising at least one edge.
Box-like packagings of said type are applied on a large scale for pourable materials, such as food-stuffs, for example sandwich filling, or washing powder. In a known box-like packaging of this type an aluminum pouring lip is applied which closes a dispensing opening and which can be pivoted outwardly relative to the packaging for giving free the dispensing opening.
It is an object of the invention to provide a new box-like packaging of which the use is extremely versatile.